


Hands

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: After Potter's escape from the manor, there's one fact Draco can't ignore.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from 2008, written for the "chains" prompt for 100quills and hd100.

Draco's arm still hurt where his mother's hand had closed around it, pushing him through the door just seconds before the Dark Lord's return. He didn't know how long he'd been there, in the dark, trying to ignore everything: Wormtail's dead body in the corner; the chains dangling from Ollivander's empty cell; the sound of his parents upstairs, taking the blame for Harry Potter's escape.

She came for him afterwards and tried to still his fingers as they curled and uncurled, grasping futilely at the thing he had wanted most -- Potter's hands, tossing aside the wand, and taking him instead.


End file.
